


C'est pour toi !

by Nelja



Category: Chobits
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Get Together, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madame Hibiya a un cadeau pour Sumomo... et probablement pour Kotoko aussi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est pour toi !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/gifts).



> Cette fic contient des spoilers jusqu'au dernier tome de Chobits. Tout appartient à Clamp.

"Hideki et Chii sont au travail !" annonça avec énergie Sumomo à la femme qui venait d'entrer.

Chitose se tourna vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire. "Tiens, Sumomo. Je suis contente de te trouver. J'ai amené un nouveau livre."

"Oh, peut-être que madame Hibiya veut que Sumomo prévienne Hideki et Chii quand ils seront rentrés ! Ou alors, elle va le cacher, et c'est une surprise !" Sumomo se mit à sautiller dans toute la pièce, excitée comme une puce.

"Non, celui-là n'est pas un livre comme les autres." dit Chitose, souriant calmement. "C'est pour toi, Sumomo."

"Pour moi !" Sumomo sembla encore plus excitée, si c'était possible "Madame Hibiya a offert un livre à Sumomo !"

"Je le pose ici." dit la jeune femme, en désignant le canapé. "Tu peux le lire quand tu veux."

"Madame Hibiya a offert un livre à Sumomo !" Le petit ordi semblait ravie, et Chitose lui adressa encore un sourire avant de partir. Puis Sumomo sembla avoir une idée soudaine. "Sumomo devrait peut-être le lire, alors !"

* * *

"Madame Hibiya a offert un livre à Sumomo !" s'exclama une nouvelle fois la petite poupée enthousiaste, en entrant dans la chambre d'Hideki, où Kotoko était en train d'essayer de compiler les différentes feuilles de comptes, avec un air affligé. "Qu'est-ce que Kotoko fait ?"

"Je travaille. Je calcule combien il va nous rester d'argent." dit-elle, choisissant des mots simples.

"Hideki a demandé à Kotoko de travailler ?"

"Non. Mais je suis programmée pour m'occuper à des choses utiles, quand on ne me demande pas de faire autre chose."

Sumomo pencha la tête sur le côté. "C'est utile, de calculer combien il va rester d'argent ?"

"Cela permet de savoir quelles dépenses on peut encore faire, oui."

"Et si on te demandait de faire autre chose ?"

"Alors je m'y mettrais, bien sûr."

"Sumomo demande à Kotoko de faire autre chose ! Madame Hibiya a offert un livre à Sumomo, mais Sumomo ne comprend pas tout ! Sumomo se disait que Kotoko est très intelligente et qu'elle pourrait expliquer le livre !"

"Ca doit être mon maître qui me donne des ordres, bien sûr !" expliqua Kotoko.

"Hideki ?"

"Non. Mon maître. celui qui m'a laissée là."

Sumomo eut une grimace de dépit. "Alors Kotoko ne va pas expliquer le livre à Sumomo. Sumomo est triste."

"Je n'ai pas dit ça !" s'exclama Kotoko avec un air légèrement déconfit.

"Kotoko va expliquer ?"

"Oui, oui." dit la petite poupée, cessant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, une petite moue offensée au coin de la bouche.

"Parce que c'est une chose utile d'expliquer à Sumomo ? Ou bien parce que Sumomo lui a demandé ?"

"Ne pose pas de questions stupides !"

* * *

Elle se couchèrent toutes les deux sur le canapé, pour pouvoir observer l'intégralité des pages illustrées et tourner les pages facilement.

Le style de dessin était celui de Chitose Hibiya, mais les personnages n'étaient pas exactement les mêmes que eux de ses histoires précédentes. Après tout, l'histoire de Chii et Hideki était finie, et elle leur avait déjà donné le livre qu'elle avait écrit pour illustrer leur fin heureuse. Ce n'est plus vous qui en avez besoin, avait-t-elle dit alors avec un sourire malicieux, mais il faut que je pense à mes autres lecteurs qui se sont attachés à vous. Chii et Hideki avaient l'air heureux et gêné - une expression qu'ils avaient souvent, ces jours-ci.

" _Je suis faite pour exaucer les souhaits de quelqu'un._ " lurent les petites poupées, Kotoko pour la première fois, Sumomo pour la deuxième fois, ou sans doute plus, en tout cas elle ne se plaignait pas de la vitesse à laquelle Kotoko tournait les pages.

_"Tu es faite pour exaucer les souhaits de quelqu'un d'autre."_

_"C'est ce que je suis, et je suis contente."_

_"Mais il n'est pas la personne rien que pour moi, et je ne suis pas la personne rien que pour lui."_

_"Et toi, est-ce que tu es contente ?"_

_"Tu dis que tu n'es pas la personne rien que pour lui."_

_"Est-il, lui, la personne rien que pour toi ?"_

_"Si oui, ça te ferait mal."_

_"Si oui, ça me ferait mal aussi."_

_"Je ne suis pas faite pour exaucer tes souhaits."_

_"Et tu n'es pas faite pour exaucer mes souhaits."_

_"Nous ne sommes pas le destin l'un de l'autre."_

_"Nous sommes juste le hasard d'une rencontre."_

_"Pourtant, il parait que eux, ils peuvent aimer selon le hasard d'une recontre, sans être créés pour ça."_

_"Alors pourquoi pas nous ?"_

_"Et moi, depuis que je sais qu'il existe quelque part une personne rien que pour moi..."_

_"Je sais aussi que c'est toi."_

_"Je sais que c'est toi que j'aime voir sourire."_

_"Je sais que tu es la seule qui peut me faire mal, là."_

_"Je sais que c'est pour toi que je veux vivre et sourire, tous les jours."_

_"Je sais que ce sont tes souhaits que je veux exaucer."_

_"Même si je ne suis pas faite pour ça."_

_"Je sais que tu es la personne rien que pour moi quand même."_

_"Même si tu n'es pas faite pour ça."_

_"Mais est-ce que je peux aussi être la personne rien que pour toi ?"_

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle tournait les pages, les gestes de Kotoko devenaient de plus en plus saccadés, et après avoir bien vérifié qu'elle était arrivé à la dernière, elle regarda Sumomo d'un air de réprobation, mais aussi un visage embarrassé qui ne lui était pas habituel. "Ne me dis pas... qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?!"

"Sumomo comprend presque tout !" s'exclama la petite poupée. Elle posa une main sur son coeur, et dit d'un air rêveur. "Sumomo n'est pas très intelligente, mais ça lui parle là."

Kotoko avait l'air de plus en plus embarrassée. "Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?"

"Sumomo veux savoir ce que l'autre répond à la fin."

"Oh..." dit Kotoko.

Il lui arrivait bien rarement d'être à cours de mots, plus encore d'hésiter. Elle fixait la petite ordi en face d'elle, qui elle non plus ne semblait pas tout à fait dans son état normal, moins joyeuse que d'habitude, presque anxieuse.

"He bien, ce la doit dépendre des cas, cette histoire peut s'appliquer à plusieurs personnes, mais je crois que..." commença Kotoko. Sa voix devint plus ferme alors qu'elle laissait tomber le cas général, elle se reprit. "Je suis sûre qu'elle dit oui."

Sumomo la regarda avec un grand sourire aux lèvres : "C'est vrai ?"

Kotoko sourit elle aussi, un tout petit sourire, elle y était moins habituée et n'avait pas été faire pour ça. "Oui."

Sumomo lui sauta au cou et commença à tourbillonner. "Sumomo est tellement heureuse !"

Kotoko posa la main sur ses cheveux, et dit doucement : "Moi aussi."

* * *

"Tu sais." dit Chitose en s'adressant à la photo de son mari, je n'aurais jamais deviné que des ordis puissent se mettre à avoir des sentiments les uns pour les autres. Pour les humains, oui, bien sûr... mais là, c'est encore mieux. D'une certaine façon, c'est en pouvant s'aimer entre eux qu'ils se rapprochent de nous, et que la frontière s'estompe."

Elle eut un sourire triste : "Et apparemment, certains d'entre eux peuvent avoir du mal à deviner que c'est possible aussi. Je pense que si tu les avais connues, tu aurais vraiment voulu que je les aide. Bien sûr, Elda et Freya sont nos enfants, mais tous les autres sont un peu tes enfants aussi. Et puis, sais-tu, c'est le choix d'Elda qui les a fait comprendre ça ?"

"J'espère que tu es content de mon choix à moi. J'ai pensé à ce que tu aurais fait si tu étais encore de ce monde. Je suis sûre que tu aurais ri, j'imagine très bien ton rire."

Elle reposa la photo, et sortit en murmurant ces derniers mots : "C'est pour moi que je fais cela, et pour elles, bien sûr, mais c'est un peu pour toi aussi, tu sais ?"


End file.
